Two Years
by xRainyx
Summary: It took two years for me to finally do this. Two years for me to mark my sister’s legacy on Earth. Two Years.


**A/N- Hey fellow readers! Okay, this may seem like an abnormal time to write a oneshot, maybe it seems totally normal, or maybe it's just me being Rainy-like. XD~ Anyways, this is kind of an interesting oneshot, coming from me. The idea came to me in a dream. NOT KIDDING! So then I just kinda sat down and started writing. Tell me how you like it. **

It took two years for me to finally do this. Two years for me to mark my sister's legacy on Earth. _Two Years. _Now here I stand, alone in this graveyard. I think I have picked the right place. It's a sort of cut off graveyard near a thick forest that you can tell has been there for a while. All of the trees are huge, and there is a stream running around the area. Bianca would have liked this place if she was still here.

I flung my duffel bag off my bag and unzipped it. The first thing I pulled out was a black marble stone. It was smooth to the touch and was pointed at the top, like a pyramid. The stone was about the size of a small birthday cake. Now, this wasn't just any stone. It was a stone I had found in my father's palace, just kind of sitting on the ground, useless and alone. I set the rock on the ground. Reaching in the bag again, I retrieved a green floppy hat. I had to go to three different stores to find it. It wasn't the exact green I was looking for, it was a little more on the pastel side, but it would work. Cradling the hat, I reached in the bag again and brought out the small statuette of Hades. It was Bianca's gift to me before her untimely death. I set it down with the hat. The last thing in the bag was a small gardening shovel. Once I had everything set out in front of me, I began to work.

As I stood in the middle of the graveyard, I began to notice the sky turning gray. It had been raining for the past few days, and I had a good feeling that it would start raining again. I took deep breaths as I worked. First, I grabbed the shovel and began to dig a small ditch in the ground. The ditch was just big enough so that the stone's base could fit in it comfortably. After doing so, I set the stone in it and began to fill in the gaps with the excess dirt. The rest I just shoved to the side. After that was done, the black stone looked almost majestic as it pointed to the cloudy sky. I heard thunder rumbling the distance, which meant I had to hurry up if I wanted to stay out of the rain, but no. I couldn't hurry on my sister's memorial.

My hands began to tremble, but I didn't know why. In one hand, I lifted the floppy green hat; in the other I had the Hades statuette. Slowly but surely, I wrapped the figurine in the green hat and set the hat on the ground, in front of the grave. I did this to represent two things, me and Bianca. How Bianca would always be there to catch me if I fell, to be my safety net. With dedication, she was the one who was always there for me. Being her age now, I think about that in her perspective. For example, what would I do in her position? By doing this, I was no longer angry with her, I understood her. Not for the deeds she did to save my sorry butt, but why she made the choices in the first place. I realize now that I would probably have done the same things.

As I looked down at the handmade grave, I found myself deep in memories. As practical as the sleek black stone was, it sure reminded me of a lot. A single tear began to fall from my eye, but I wiped it away as it came down. My attempt failed as a few more came rushing down my cheek. Shoving back my thick hair to take another look at the grave, I started to think that something was missing, something wasn't right. Taking another few moments to stare at the makeshift grave, I knew what I needed to do. I bent my head down next to the grave and cupped my hands together.

"Dear Lord Hades," I prayed. "Please give this grave of Bianca di Angelo your blessing. Let this spirit rest in paradise for eternity." After that, I kept my eyes shut and my hands pressed to the grass. The thunder cracked the sky open as cold drops of rain fell on me. It was suddenly pouring down on the graveyard, and my clothes were becoming drenched. My hair became sopping wet as I just sat there. Moments passed, and the rain slowed down to a stop. Shaking out my hair, I looked at the grave. My hands shook at what I saw. On the black stone, in golden lettering it read;

_Bianca di Angelo  
Died a Hero's Death  
Will Forever be Remembered by her Brother_

My lip quivered, and it wasn't because I was cold. I blinked a few times, thinking it was just my imagination, but no. The words were still engraved in the black stone. The hat now seemed to be the right shade of green as it held the Hades statuette. What was strange now is that the top of the grave was a cup-like shape. The cup held the hat and figurine like a trophy. No, this was not my imagination. I knew right then and there that she was here. Not in my actual presence, but I could feel it. As if she was watching me at this very moment. Yes, I knew it. She was smiling that bright Bianca smile, with those eyes that vaguely reminded me of someone.

I'll admit, for a moment I thought I was going crazy, thinking of her that way, but I knew one thing for a fact. After two years, I had finally gotten to put a piece of Bianca aside, to keep a piece of her with me in a way.

Whatever happened there is a thing of the past that I can only hold on to. After sitting in silence, staring at the grave, I sighed and picked up my duffel bag. Lifting myself up, I turned away from the grave and began to walk away.

**A/N- Sorry if it was a little short :) Okay, so are you shouting "Rainy, go back to sleep!" yet? Or did you hate it? Or neutral… Eh, review for double chocolate cookies… they are YUMMY!! **

**~Rainy **


End file.
